


and the big ol' wedding

by buckleydiaz



Series: buddie week [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Buddie Week, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz
Summary: Buck and Eddie get engaged and Buck becomes obsessive over this wedding.





	and the big ol' wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Buddie week day two: wedding

It's been 6 days since Buck accepted Eddie's proposal and Buck has not taken this wedding thing slow. Eddie had suggested to have a small wedding with only their friends and immediate family. Buck wants everything differently. 

"Did you finish your guest list?" Buck asks his fiancé when he walks into the kitchen at 7 am.

"It's too early for wedding talk" Eddie poors himself a cup of coffee and sits next to Buck.

"I knew you would say that so I made it for you." He smirks and hands Eddie a long list of names.

"I don't even know half of these people."

"You can change it and you know all of them. I got them from your high school yearbook." Buck says and Eddie rolls his eyes in response. 

"I feel like you just googled people with the last name Diaz and added them to the list." 

"That's exactly what I did." Buck states seriously and it causes Eddie to smile. "Okay so who's gonna be your best man?"

"Christopher." Eddie replies.

"Oh yeah, he's my best man, you really should've started thinking about this earlier and he wouldn't be taken." 

Eddie sighs and gets up and walks out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but I think it's super cute.


End file.
